


My Beloved Monster

by forbala



Series: from fanfiction.net [7]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Kurt and Logan are deeply in love.Songfic to "My Beloved Monster" by the Eels. This song is completely made for the X-Men 'verse.





	My Beloved Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN on May 25, 2009. Unbeta'd. Was originally a sort of sequel to another Logan/Kurt fic but the previous installment was so bad, I just couldn't post it lol.

Kurt reached out for Logan’s hand as they walked around the grounds at the Xavier Institute. Kurt was love-struck by the gruff man, and Logan was equally in love, though far less obvious about it. However, if one looked closely, they could see the spark in Logan’s eye when he looked at the fuzzy blue teenager.

__

_My beloved monster and me  
We go everywhere together  
Wearing a raincoat that has four sleeves  
Gets us through all kinds of weather_

The two had had to hide their love, at first, because Logan was a professor and Kurt was a student. As soon as Kurt had graduated high school, however, he’d never left Logan’s side as long as he could avoid it. He was openly affectionate. It wasn’t overly surprising when the two announced their love, for the X-Men all knew Kurt was gay (had known before Kurt had). Logan had been a bit more shocking, but they were quickly accepted (partly for fear of getting limbs hacked off).

__

_[He] will always be the only thing  
That comes between me and the awful sting  
That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean_

Being a mutant, having to hide all the time, was a hard way to live, especially for a boy like Kurt. Blue, fuzzy, gay. Logan protected Kurt in every way possible. He defended his lover from physical attacks, and reassured him when he felt low.

And, in a way, Kurt protected Logan as well. Kurt provided Logan with a much-needed heart to share. Over the hundred-sum years Logan had lived, he had never felt very close to very many people. He’d been a loner, by nature and by circumstance. But when he’d met Kurt, his little elf…something in his heart had softened, just a little bit. The more Logan spent time around the teen, the less…frightening…he seemed. And that first time together…well, neither had ever been the same.

__

_My beloved monster is tough  
If [he] wants [he] will disrobe you  
But if you lay [him] down for a kiss  
[His] little heart, it could explode_

The two had a lot of hard battles ahead of them. Fighting for their right to live, and fighting for their right to live together. Fighting on the battlefield and in the courtroom.

But as long as they had each other, they knew they could overcome any hurdle.

__

_[He] will always be the only thing  
That comes between me and the awful sting  
That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean_


End file.
